


you're gonna have to take your wet clothes off now, though

by hereticpop



Category: SMAP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereticpop/pseuds/hereticpop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which smap has a snowball fight as witnessed in sxs</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're gonna have to take your wet clothes off now, though

Kimura doesn’t know whose idea it was to start a snowball fight – his idea, but no one’s going to blame him anyway ‘cause they’re having fun – except Goro maybe; Goro’s going to blame him because he got snow in his face and in his hair and everywhere and Goro doesn’t appreciate snow. Kimura got snow in his face too, when he was laughing at Tsuyoshi, and he’s now trying to spit it out and he sees Nakai stepping off to the side and trying to brush the snow off himself with his back turned to them. It’s too much of an occasion, so Kimura just tiptoes as sneakily as he can – not a problem when Shingo is still attacking Tsuyoshi’s face and Tsuyoshi’s shouts cover the sounds of his steps – and _bam!_ he gets two fistfuls of snow right in Nakai’s face (as far as he can tell from behind).

“Kimura, you...” Nakai turns around with a curse, but it’s slippery and he can’t see and he grabs the front of Kimura’s jacket for support when he’s losing balance. Not much of a support it is, when Kimura is laughing too hard and lets himself be pulled down and then they’re both lying on the ground. Kimura loses his hat and is breathing white puffs of air into Nakai’s face and he can see white, shiny snowflakes melting on Nakai’s eyelashes and suddenly this feels like high school.

So perhaps he’ll put it down to twenty-years-old muscle memory – there’s no such thing, Nakai will say – but anyway, without a lingering thought, he leans even closer and pecks Nakai lightly on his pink lips.

Nakai spits snow at him.

“Bastard,” he most probably finishes his thought from earlier, but then, before Kimura starts getting up, he’s turned around and pushed into the ground with such a force that it still hurts despite the snow and Nakai is on top of him now.

And Nakai kisses him.

And the way Nakai kisses him makes Kimura swallow a moan because it’s the last thing he expected and it’s forceful and hungry and demanding and greedy and damn _hot_ and Nakai’s never kissed him liked that.

Then Nakai is up on his feet and brushing the snow off his clothes again and Kimura is left lying with his mouth open.

“What was that for?!”

Nakai makes a face.

“Christmas,” he says and stomps off.


End file.
